


The Curse of the Map

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

The days had started blending into one another. With no hope of destroying the locket and no idea where to go from here, Harry and Hermione were quickly losing all hope of ever ending the war. Ron’s departure did nothing to rouse their spirits and if anything only proved to make their moods worse.

Every night Harry had found himself watching over Hermione’s sleeping form, sitting at the bedside and watching the marauders map. The only hope he could find consisted of one little dot labeled Ginevra Weasley. He expected tonight to be like every other night. He’d watch her dot pace around the Gryffindor tower dorms until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and then finally watch her get into her bed and sleep.

Tonight was to be different, tonight he would watch the map with bated breath, silently praying that she’d heed his warning and get out of there. He was first alerted by the fact that Luna Lovegood was pacing the corridor that lead to the fat lady's portrait. Even more curious, the fact that Neville was pacing the common room, and was quickly accompanied by Ginny. They were planning something, Harry knew it.

He watched, helpless to do anything, as the three of them met in the hall and quickly made their way to the headmasters office. Nothing good could come from this. Bloody gryffindor courage was going to get them killed. How would Harry live with himself then? 

He continued watching as they gained entrance and finally as the three of them split up to search the office. He couldn’t figure out what they were looking for but somehow, he knew, it was to help him. He was so busy watching their three dots that he did not notice three more dots heading in their direction. Labeled Severus Snape, Amycus Carrow, and Alecto Carrow. His heart froze in his chest, his stomach turning with worry. What would happen to them once they were caught? As they were surely about to be.

He watched as they were caught and led out of the office, heading down to the dungeons and into an unused room. There was no way of knowing what was being done to them in that room, but in his heart, Harry knew whatever it was would be painful if not fatal. He wiped the map clean and threw it away from him. He collapsed in that moment and finally after everything, he cried. He cried for his friends, for the innocent lives lost, for the fact that he was sick of it all. 

If he thought that turning himself in to Voldemort would stop this madness, he would apparate straight to him. Alas, madness does not cease only because one hero sacrificed himself. So he would not stop hunting the horcruxes, he would not give up on Dumbledore’s mission, he was not willing to die until he could make sure that Tom Riddle was finished.


End file.
